Flowers
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Una vez al año, Bruce compra flores para la mujer que más ama en el mundo. Dick piensa que se trata de Catwoman, Tim de Poison Ivy y Damian de Talia. Sólo Alfred conoce la verdad.


_Últimamente tengo bastante activa mi cuenta, eso es algo bueno, creo(?). En fin, escribí este pequeño relato del fandom en el que actualmente estoy metida hasta las narices, Batman. Él, desde luego, no me pertenece, es enteramente de DC cómics y de Bob Kane y Bill Finger, que en paz descansen. La historia en cambio, sí. Una disculpa si los personajes están poco IC, aun me falta bastante para plasmarlos correctamente. _

_¡Y no se dejen llevar por el mal resumen! Estoy segura que se llevarán una sorpresa(?). ¡En fin! Espero que les agrade~ Oh, y si les gusta, dejen un comentario y si no, bueno... también._

* * *

**Flowers**

— ¿Se va, señor?—preguntó Alfred a su amo Bruce mientras servía el desayuno especial de los martes en la mansión Wayne: un par de waffles recién horneados en los platos de los tres aprendices. Dick, Tim y Damian contemplaban la comida en silencio absoluto, algo bastante raro viniendo de tres jóvenes inquietos, ¿pero qué más podían hacer además de admirar las maravillas que Pennyworth era capaz de realizar con tan solo algunas horas encerrado en la cocina? El desayuno lucía estupendamente a pesar de ser relativamente sencillo, más sin embargo Bruce no le hizo caso alguno.

—Hay algo importante que tengo que hacer—aclaró a la par que se colocaba la chaqueta. Apenas había tomado su acostumbrada taza de café negro sin azúcar al despertar, una buena ducha fría y estaba listo para el trabajo, o para lo que se supone que fuera a hacer… Sí, seguramente trabajo. Dick resopló.

— ¿Más importante que los waffles de vainilla de Alfred? Mm, nop, no lo creo—comentó a la par que embadurnaba de miel el suyo. Tim soltó apenas una risita y Damian miró al mayor de los tres con el ceño fruncido. Bruce se encogió de hombros.

—Guárdenme uno para más tarde—se limitó a decir, a la par que se dirigía apresurado a la salida, ya que debía de hacer un par de compras antes de dirigirse a su verdadero destino. Alfred le observó en silencio, mientras Damian le miraba insistente y con los labios entreabiertos, ya que quería hablar con él antes de que saliese… Demasiado tarde, ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta. Ya sería para otra ocasión… estaba acostumbrado, después de todo.

—No parecía que fuese al trabajo —Tim rompió el silencio mientras con ayuda del cubierto cortaba cuidadosamente su comida—No se le ve estresado. Bueno, no tanto.

Tim era un observador nato, un Sherlock Holmes atrapado en el cuerpo de un jovencito. Sus deducciones casi siempre sino es que siempre, eran lógicas y acertadas, por lo que Dick dejó de masticar para mirarle fijamente con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Entonces a dónde se supone que va? —preguntó el mayor. Damian miró a ambos desaprobatoriamente.

—Métanse en sus propios asuntos. Lo que sea que vaya a hacer mi padre, no es de su incumbencia —espetó. Tim le miró en silencio.

—Tampoco de la tuya. Pero aun así te interesa saberlo, ¿no? —le sonrió sarcástico. Dick les miró con cierta desazón, mientras Alfred tan solo suspiraba. ¿Iban a ponerse a pelear en pleno desayuno? Eso no era nada bueno. Pero aún peor, ¿pelear en el martes de waffles? Eso ya era, en cambio, una total atrocidad.

—Mm, y… ¿qué tal si hoy vamos al cine todos juntos? Puedo decirle a Star y a Raven que nos acompañen, ¿a qué suena bien? —propuso el mayor en espera de desviar el tema. Alfred sirvió leche y jugo de naranja, imperturbable a pesar de la tensión en el ambiente.

—Admítelo, Damian. Estás muy, o tal vez _demasiado _interesado en lo que vaya a hacer tu padre. Iba muy apurado. ¿Quizá a encontrarse con alguna chica? —preguntó Tim al más pequeño, a sabiendas de su reacción ante la última frase. Cuando se lo proponía, Red Robin podía ser cruel, y mucho. Damian frunció el ceño más de lo común.

—Drake, si sabes lo que te conviene, será mejor que comas y te calles —fue la respuesta, apretando peligrosamente el tenedor en su diestra. Dick los miró nuevamente, ahora sí, preocupado. Debía encontrar algo que decir, vamos, vamos…

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien muy especial para el amo Bruce

La voz de Alfred rompió el silencio. La mirada de los tres muchachos se posaron en el mayor, quién rellenaba los vasos más cercanos.

— ¿Qué? ¿De quién?

—Responde, Pennyworth

—No le hables así a Alfred

La discusión había empezado otra vez. Alfred se limitó a mirarles con una ceja alzada.

—Jóvenes amos, será mejor que se comporten, les recuerdo que están en la mesa. Aclararé sus dudas en cuanto terminen de desayunar.

Los tres muchachos se apresuraron a comer en cuanto le escucharon. Alfred sonrió para sí mismo, pensando que aquellos chicos lo único que realmente necesitaban eran clases de buenos modales.

—B-bueno, listo —comentó Dick relamiéndose los labios después de tomar un vaso con leche —Ahora sí. ¿A quién fue a ver Bruce?

El hombre esperó un poco a fin de comprobar que los tres estuviesen bien derechos en su asiento, con los platos limpios y las servilletas usadas debidamente. Ah, y que Tim y Damian no se dirigieran miradas asesinas.

—Como ya les mencioné, hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien especial para el amo Bruce. Me sorprende que no hayan notado antes que suele tener este tipo de comportamiento en esta fecha.

Guardó silencio nuevamente para verificar que todo continuaba en orden.

—Ante todo, les aconsejo discreción. Al amo no le gusta hablar del asunto, así que agradeceré que no le hagan ningún comentario al respecto en cuanto llegue. Hoy cumple años una mujer especial para él…

Alfred no pudo seguir hablando, ya que los gritos de los menores le interrumpieron.

— ¡Selina! ¡Hoy cumple años Selina! —Afirmó Dick soltando una inesperada carcajada —Ya me imagino, seguro le regalará diez kilos de arena para gatos.

—Cierra la boca, Grayson. La única mujer especial en la vida de mi padre es mi madre, así que es claro que hoy quién cumple años es ella y no esa loca vestida de cuero— respondió Damian, aunque en realidad no estaba nada seguro que ese día fuera la celebración de Talia. Tim, en cambio, permanecía en silencio, analizando las palabras de su protector.

—…No lo creo —dijo de pronto —Recién hubo algunos problemas con Poison Ivy. Fue devuelta a Arkham h

ace una semana, me parece. La cara que Bruce puso cuando le vio subir a la ambulancia, gritando enloquecida que estaba harta de todos y que algún día acabaría con él, fue de mucha pena. Cabe la posibilidad que tanto tiempo peleando le haya hecho encariñarse con ella…

—Tonterías —interrumpió Damian —mi padre fue donde mi madre.

—Están mal los dos. Selina ha estado con Bruce desde que yo era pequeño. Es obvio que ella es la mujer más importante para él, siempre han hecho una buena pareja, aunque pues… Las circunstancias no han sido las mejores, creo —comentó un pensativo Nightwing. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de cuando era un niño y veía saltar entre los edificios a aquella figura de pantera con un saco a reventar de joyas robadas al hombro. Buenos tiempos.

Tim volvió a reflexionar.

—No, no lo creo. Bruce nunca se ha opuesto a que le veamos con Catwoman. En cambio, su actitud de hoy denotaba que no deseaba ser visto por nadie, algo exageradamente privado... Mi teoría sigue inclinada por Ivy. A pesar de todos los problemas, cuando ellos se miran; existe algo, como una conexión. Como si ella pudiera ver a través de él, como si de algún extraño modo le entendiera…

—Drake, en verdad, deberías de acomodar mejor tus ideas. Mi padre fue a ver a mi madre —Damian seguía necio con la idea. Tim apenas y le dirigió un breve y desdeñoso vistazo.

—Sí, seguramente harán una salida familiar. Oh, disculpa. Me olvidé que no fuiste invitado.

Dick ya no detuvo la pelea que llegó escasos segundos después, continuaba soñando con su antigua vida de Robin con el mentón apoyado en la palma de su diestra. Alfred recogió los platos en silencio, el desayuno había terminado. Estaba seguro que en cuanto llegara Bruce, los chicos estarían calmados y no le harían ninguna pregunta al respecto por mucho que les carcomiera la curiosidad, o ya se habrían olvidado del asunto. Sabía también, además, que el amo querría estar solo durante todo el día. Lo necesitaría. Después de todo, no siempre Bruce visitaba a esa mujer especial.

oOo

—Lamento la tardanza. Me hubiese gustado llegar más temprano, pero sabes cómo son las cosas.

El ramo de rosas permanecía apretado entre sus manos, en su pecho. La brisa vespertina se dejó sentir contra su rostro como una suave caricia. Entrecerró los parpados.

—Te extraño, ¿sabes? Todos los días, a todas horas. Alfred me ha dicho que ocasionalmente hablo en sueños, y me escucha llamarte…

Soltó un suspiro. Tendió los brazos, alzando el ramo, ofreciéndolo a su interlocutora.

—Ahora tengo una familia. Son buenos chicos, deberías conocerlos. Está Dick, Tim, Jason; aunque él nunca esté en casa y diga que me odie, está Damian… Él es mi hijo. Carne de mi carne. Sangre de mi sangre.

No esperaba respuesta, así que continuó.

—Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, tantas que no podría numerar todas ellas. Pero aun así, no hay momento en que no piense en ti. ¿Estás feliz de verme? ¿De ver en quién me he convertido?… Porque tú sabes mi secreto.

No pudo continuar, un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Parpadeó repetidas veces. No podía llorar, no quería hacerlo. En especial porque no sabía cuál sería la causa de su llanto. ¿Alegría o tristeza?

—Todos los años, justo en esta fecha, tenemos una cita tú y yo. No como Batman, como Bruce. Vengo a entregarte las flores que tanto te gustan. Te hablo de mis problemas, me escuchas. Y me aconsejas. Tú más que nadie es quién ha marcado mi vida. Mis ganas de hacer la diferencia, por mínima que sea… Es por ti. Por tu culpa, o gracias a ti. Ya no lo sé.

En silencio, se inclinó para entregar el ramo.

"_A la memoria de Martha Wayne"_

—Feliz cumpleaños, mamá —susurró Bruce, y se dio la vuelta para salir del cementerio.


End file.
